


Dreams Can be Good

by BlackChihuahua



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackChihuahua/pseuds/BlackChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, it would be weird if I told you I loved you right away, right?” She laughed and he snorted, they had to catch up with all of the things they could’ve been doing for a long time now, and they were going to start right now.<br/>*w* A Nalu Smut, 'cuz apparently that's my favourite gender :v *w*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can be Good

# Dreams Can be Good

He caressed her cheek as a low moan came out of her lips. His fingers moved to cope the back of her neck as his other hand stayed in her waist; drawing little circles that made her belly tingle and explode.

“Lucy, I love you…” He said before sealing the deal with a tender, soft kiss. His lips moving slowly against hers, almost as if Natsu was afraid she would reject him.

But hell no. That wasn’t gonna happen.

She crossed her arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss, biting his lower lip in a way that made him groan and slam her to the wall. His hands travelled all over her body, making her moan and gasp as a sweet and unknown sensation began to fill her up. Lucy tugged a fist of his pink hair and pulled as Natsu´s hands moved to the inside of her T-shirt, touching the pale, sensitive skin of her abdomen and ribs.

“Natsu…” She sighed. His mouth suddenly moved to her neck, his lips sucking hard enough to leave a wet mark that showed she was his. She was all wet and ready for everything; her hands moved to his waistband and started to take off his pants slowly…

* * *

 

“LUCY! WAKE UP!” She felt almost as in pain as a big pair of manly and familiar hands shook her to wake up. A light blush covered her face as the realization hit her.

She’d had a wet dream.

With Natsu.

Again.

“I´m awake” Lucy said quickly getting out of bed. She looked at Natsu’s smiling face and blushed again.

Haha, nothing happened. No way.

“Dress. We have a mission Lucy!” He climbed out through her window and disappeared before she could say something. Almost unwillingly, she put on a black T-shirt of Heart Kreuz and a short, tight skirt.

Okay, so maybe she had feelings for Natsu, but it wasn’t like she loved him or anything, if something, she sort of liked him, or that was what she admitted to herself anyways. But that dream though… That hot, real dream, made her want to see if it was like that in reality too. There was also the tender love in Natsu´s voice when he said “I Love you” in her dream, would that be the same in reality as well?

Wait, why was she even thinking about it? She didn´t cared! Or maybe she did. But she definitely cared a lot! Reluctantly and a little bit a lot blushed, Lucy grabbed her belt with her keys and got out of her apartment.

* * *

 

“You sure this is gonna work Happy?” Natsu asked a little bit flustered while they waited for Lucy to come down.

“Sure! The two of you alone in a mission with books as a reward, the one hotel room that I accidentally reserved, it´s gonna be a success Natsu! By the time you get back, those weird dreams you talked to me about won´t be a trouble anymore”

Natsu blushed as he remembered _the dream_ , the one, awesome, and vivid dream that made him want to see Lucy as soon as he woke up. The way she´d said “I love you” with such a tender and loving voice in his mind still gave him goose bumps, and how soft and perfect she had felt against him, how sweet her scent had become all of a sudden when his hands had run over her nipples...

“I should probably go Natsu, Wendy told me to meet her at 12 for some fish” Happy said, interrupting his line of thought.

“Sure dude, eat a lot and make Charle fall for you” He teased/really-meant-it. Happy smiled and took off before Natsu heard rushed little steps from inside the building that he just knew belonged to Lucy, _his_ Lucy. Because, whether he liked to admit it or not, he was already deep in love with her, for a few months now, in his mind she was already his, even though no one else knew, and he had memorized all about her; her scent, her favorite and most hated books, her steps, the sound of her breathing, her angry voice, her happy voice, her embarrassed voice… All about her fascinated him in a way that was just creepy sometimes, but he simply didn´t care, to him, Lucy was his everything, and by his logic, he had to knew everything about his everything, so whenever he was with her he tried to learn something new about her. And he was always with her so he had learned _a lot_.

And when he saw her come out of the building with that tight and revealing T-shirt and that extremely short skirt, something just triggered inside of him, a feeling of possession that he didn’t know he had in him rushed over him and made him snap like a jackass.

“No” He almost roared. Lucy looked at him surprised, a light blush covering her cheeks as she realized how mad he looked.

“What?” She whispered, unable to make her voice sound louder.

Natsu shook his head. “No. You can´t wear that to a mission Lucy, it’s completely revealing!”

“What? Are you serious?” And now she was mad, he could tell by the way her tiny hands had started to make a fist, like she was ready to hit him really hard in any second now. “Natsu, I _always_ dress like this, why you have a problem _now_?”

“Lucy, you can´t always wear stuff like this, the other guys are gonna look at you!” And where the fuck was he getting all of this from? Why was he so goddam jealous and protective all of a sudden? It was all that fucking dream’s fault for all he knew.

“Lucy-chan, do you need help?! Is Natsu bothering you?!” The old mans that always told Lucy to be careful when she walked by the side of the river shouted, making a vein pop in Natsu´s forehead. Lucy, sensing the dreadful aura that surrounded him, just smiled at them and took Natsu´s hand to guide him back inside the apartment.

“What´s wrong Natsu?” Lucy asked when they were alone, both sitting on the floor right besides the door. She was more concerned than angry now, after all, this wasn´t her usual Natsu. “Did something happen?”

He looked at those beautiful brown eyes filled with concern and something else and Natsu felt a knot in his gut, suddenly feeling embarrassed about how he´d acted.

“It´s just that…” He started, but stopped halfway. What was he going to say? You´re mine so you can´t dress like that in public? I can´t let other douches to look at you ´cuz I wanna be the only one who looks at you? That just sounded wrong. And sure, he could add a little ‘I wanna look at you everyday all day’ but that just sounded cheesy and completely non-Natsu at all. So instead he just shut his mouth and stared at her concerned eyes, his sight going down to her lips almost unwillingly.

“You just what Natsu?” Lucy asked with a little bit of hope. Maybe he was jealous? Nah, not a chance my dear Lucy, he was Natsu, he probably didn’t wanna spend time waiting for her to shake off the group of dudes that always tried to talk to her whenever they went on missions together. Sure it didn’t help that she dressed like that, but it was comfortable and, let´s admit it, she _did_ have a nice body as Taurus always said to her.

“I don´t like that other dudes see you when you wear those kinds of clothes” Natsu said looking away, his hand again scratching the back of his neck. Lucy blushed harshly and almost hugged him by the way he looked; so flustered and cute as a small red started to appear in his cheeks. It was then she decided to tease him, just to see if she even had a small chance to be with him.

“And why don´t you want other guys to see me like this?” She asked innocently while moving closer to him in the floor. His gaze dropped to her lips once again, her oh so close lips, and he gulped audibly. Lucy grinned. Her teasing was working.

* * *

 

Suddenly a ray of illumination hit him: she was teasing him. There was no way she would act like that around him if not to tease him. It was a little bit hard on him considering how madly in love he was with her, but he decided to have fun and pretend that it was real for the time being, after all, two could play that game. And it was sure as hell that he would win.

“´Cuz you´re mine Lucy, didn´t you know that?” He said smirking. And just as the blush started to spread across her cheeks and she started to mumble a response he pressed his lips onto hers in a rough, passionate kiss that she didn’t take long to respond. Her left hand fingers tangled in his pink hair while her right hand grabbed the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, and when he groaned because she had tugged his hair a little bit too hard, Lucy used that to let her tongue enter his mouth in a slow, sensual dance that made the two of them gasp for air.

She separated first, her face blushed and her lips a little bit swollen and definitely more red than usual. Natsu looked at her grinning; when he had kissed her, he had imagined himself being Lucy-kicked in the nuts or something worse, never in his mind had he even imagined that Lucy might have kiss him in return, especially after that time when Asuka had told them to and Lucy had pushed –and Natsu cringed at the memory- _Happy_ in his face, the result being an awful nightmare that still haunted his dreams some nights.

“That was…” Lucy started all flustered and cute, but she was interrupted when he kissed her again, not wanting to hear words like ‘mistake’ or ‘wrong’ after how _perfect_ it had felt. Now all was in the right place, his lips on hers and his hands on her body, trailing and trying to memorize every inch of her. She put her tiny hands in his chest and pushed him away softly. They had to talk; making-out could come later.

“Please Lucy, _please_ don’t say this is a mistake” Natsu begged her. His dark eyes shined with pure determination and pain while he looked at her. Lucy´s heart gave a thud in her chest at how vulnerable he looked. She hated seeing him like that, he was usually a carefree dude that was always smiling and nagging her about going on missions and getting something to eat. She didn´t knew when, but at some point she had –and it was the time to admit it- fallen in love with him, with his horrible manners at the table and his dizziness in transports. With his moments of cuteness and the ones of protectiveness. She loved everything about him, and even though she didn´t want to admit it before, it was the fucking truth.

“You…” She started to say without finding the words. It had been the best kiss in the history of kissing if you asked her, and that was a lot to say if you considered all the romance novels she had read during her time off. The little wheels in her head turned and turned trying to find something to say, but it was hard to find the fucking words when her mind was still in his lips, in his awesome and soft lips that where demanding her to kiss them again. “You are a very good kisser” she said in a blur. Fuck. Had she really said that? Lucy slapped herself mentally at her lack of words and watched how Natsu´s face passed from begging to a real grin in the split of a second, he laughed, a light chuckle at first, but as he continued to stare at Lucy´s red face and brilliant eyes that chuckle became a real laugh, with tears coming down his eyes and some belly ache as well.

“S-stop laughing you moron! I didn´t mean to say that!” Lucy covered her face with her hands from embarrassment as Natsu recovered his composure and got closer to her.

“Sorry, sorry” he chuckled one last time and grabbed her hands from her face. “Didn´t think you´d say that though Lucy” Natsu added smiling at the same time he drew little circles in her hands. She looked at him shyly and smiled too.

“You are. That´s something else I like about you” He blushed and looked away causing Lucy to laugh. That was the exact response that she had been looking for when she said those cheesy words. Her hand caressed his cheek, making him look at her. “I like you” she said, even though she wanted to say I love you. His face changed from one of embarrassment to a grin and in less than a second they were kissing again, with Natsu on top of her in the floor of her apartment, he groaned when Lucy´s nails ran through his back and he bit her lip. The floor was hard and a little cold in her back, but she couldn’t give a single fuck with Natsu´s hot body on top of hers, his lips suddenly leaving hers to find her neck and suck hard. She gasped and moaned something that sounded like “ghhh” when one of his hands started to play with her boobs. He stopped and looked at her, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

 

Natsu´s shorts had never felt more uncomfortable in the crutch area, but he didn’t care, all there was for him in that moment was a panting Lucy down him, with swollen lips and messy blonde hair that made her look more beautiful than she already was.

Bless that piece of floor of her apartment.

“Why don’t you keep going?” She asked wantonly.

“I was admiring you” He said shrugging. Lucy blushed for the billionth time that day and, in a daring impulse, she crossed her legs behind his hips, moving him closer to her soaked problem that was screaming to be solved. A sexy moan came out of his chest when she moved her hips in a circulate motion to provoke some friction between them. “L-Lucy please stop that” Natsu plead when his erection twitched in his already tight shorts.

“No” She said biting her lip provocatively and did it again, earning a grunt from him. Her hands traveled through her body in a seductive way until they reached the two buttons of her skirt. Still biting her lip, her fingers undid the two buttons in two easy movements, leaving some black, silk underwear at Natsu´s sight.

He gulped.

Lucy suddenly got up from the floor, leaving a horny and confused Natsu just staring at her as she leaved the skirt in the floor and settled in her comfortable bed. Her hands moved to the hem of her black T-shirt. Natsu thought “Fuuuuuuuuuck”. The T-shirt went to lie on the ground and Natsu almost passed out from how hot he was and how much he needed her.

He got up, suddenly realizing that this was _really_ going to happen. He was gonna have sex. With Lucy, the girl he loved and cared the most. And she was on her bed, with only some black underwear, her legs spread so he could easily put himself on top of her. His vest and scarf were off him before she could say Potato chips. His shorts came out a little bit harder, but that was because of the long shaft that was in the way. He put himself on top of her, flame patterned boxers only, and immediately started kissing her again, his left hand moving to the source of that awesome smell that was driving him insane. His middle finger moved over her slit slowly, Lucy moaned and bit his lip, earning an “ouch!” from him. “Stop teasing” she warned. He chuckled and shattered the piece of clothing with only his left hand. Natsu inserted one digit inside of her, feeling the tightness that surrounded him and how soaked she was. “Ahh…” Was all she could say before he inserted other finger and started to make a circular, slow motion that soon had her moaning and begging for more beneath him. “Faster… N-Natsu… Faster…” With a sly smile on his face, he obeyed as the good boy he was and started to rotate and move his fingers faster and faster. She got wetter and tighter around him, her hips coming to meet every thrust of his fingers, until she finally collapsed with a loud moan of his name, her nails digging into his shoulders as the orgasm ran through her body. He kept his fingers inside of her, loving the feeling of her inner walls around them, and asking himself how it would be when his cock was inside of her.

* * *

 

“That was so hot” Natsu said licking his fingers when she regained consciousness. Her juices tasted like heaven. And that was officially his favorite food from now on. Lucy would’ve blushed if she hadn´t been feeling so relaxed and happy at that moment. She smiled at him and looked at his crotch, only to find his long, hard erection pointing at her in a way that said ‘My turn, please.’

She rolled them over so that she was on top. After kissing him lightly on the lips, she started to move down onto his neck, licking and sucking all of him. From there she moved to his collarbone -a bone that was pretty hot if you asked her- and bit a little bit there, making Natsu suck his breath hard; she then went to his abs, were she took her time to lick every one of his hard, hot muscles that clenched when her tongue ran over them, and his belly button. Her hands grabbed the hem of his boxers and started to pull them down at the same time her mouth kept getting closer to his long-ass erection that was already nailing itself in her neck. She looked at the big thing that was pointing at her face and bit her lip. Lucy heard Natsu suck his breath again when she touched the tip, wet with pre-cum. She licked her finger and smiled.

He was tasty.

She started to lick it slowly, from the base to the tip, while her hands grabbed his balls making him groan. When she reached the tip she putted in her mouth and suck it all the way to the base without even gagging. His hips moved unconsciously up, burring Natsu´s cock harder in her throat. She started bobbing her head up and down faster and faster with very thrust his hips made, her hands kind of massaging his balls while she heard the man she had beneath him losing it.

“Fuck. Lucy… I´m gonna…” She did something with her teeth and that was the button that made him cum in her mouth. She swallowed everything, just loving how he tasted and how awesome it felt when his seed was shot in her throat.

“Now, that was hot” she said whipping her lip with her finger. She lifted herself up and buried her head in his chest while he recovered his breath.

“Can I say something that might make you freak out?” Natsu said putting his hands in her lower back. Lucy lifted her head and smiled; a look in her face that told him she would never freak out from anything he’d say. “I love you Lucy” he said it as it wasn’t that big of a deal; his dark eyes filled with truth and loyalty. She grinned, then kissed him, then grinned again before kissing him more roughly this time, her tongue darting out to his mouth in that bossy way he loved so much. His hands started to move up and down her back, leaving a trail of steaming fire that made Lucy moan in his mouth. Against her own will she separated herself from that kiss; it was obvious what she was going to do now. He looked at her confused, but she just smiled while saying those words that had been trapped in her throat since she realized that like half an hour ago.

“I love you too Natsu” A wave of happiness filled him in a oh so cheesy way that made him want to groan in approval and make her his right there –not that it wasn’t going to happen sometime that day or night-, but a little memory hold him back.

“I thought you said you liked me” Natsu said playing with a strand of Lucy´s hair, a little pout on his cute mouth.

“Well, it would be weird if I told you I loved you right away, right?” She laughed and he snorted, they had to catch up with all of the things they could’ve been doing for a long time now, and they were going to start right now.

Rolling them over before she could regret what she’d said –not that she was going to, of course- Natsu pinned her arms over her head with one hand making her squeal in surprise. “We have a lot to catch up to, Luce” Natsu said giving her a quick kiss in the lips, his free hand moved to that sweet spot between her legs that was already wet and ready to greet him. Lucy wiggled beneath him and let out a shaky moan as his index and middle finger toyed with the sensitive pink nub. “N-not… Ahhh… Y-your hands!” she screamed a little when he inserted the same two fingers inside of her. “I… I want _you_.” A roar -didn’t matter to him how primitive that sounded- came from his chest as the temperature in the room rose a few degrees. Lucy separated her legs willingly as he removed the digits from inside of her, all sticky and shiny from her juices; he sucked them, groaning at the heavenly taste that she had, and grabbed his already throbbing cock to position it at her dripping wet entrance. He had to bit his lip to hold back a grunt when her skilled, long fingers grabbed his erection for him and moved it along her damped slit, getting it lubricated to enter her tight walls.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Natsu hissed near her ear, trying to control himself from entering her in a hard thrust. She reached his cheek with her right hand, making him look at her, and smiled fondly at him.

“I love you, and I _want_ this. It’ll hurt, but only a little…” She bit her lip as a cute blush covered her white cheeks “And if it is you it doesn’t matter” He grinned, his black eyes filled with love for that perfect person that laid below him and started to slowly enter her. Natsu saw her face contort in pain when he reached a membrane that made his entering a little harder, he stopped right there and looked at her with a concerned face. They stood there in silence, Lucy getting accustomed to the feeling of having him, all long and thick and manly, inside of her, while Natsu was torn between concerning for Lucy and how _perfect_  she felt around him.

Suddenly she moved her hips in a way that made him grunt; a little circular motion just to tantalize the waters that made him see stars behind his eyelids. She did it again, just to make sure it didn’t hurt anymore, and grinned happily when Natsu hissed besides her ear to stop that. Lucy crossed her legs behind his hips and brought him closer to her, his length penetrating her all the way he could in that position until she felt him in her womb. “Move…” Was all she had to say before he really started moving, his cock penetrating her over and over again until they were both gasping for air and her hips started to robotically move to find his. Their pace started to get faster and faster with each thrust, Natsu brought her right leg over his shoulder to get deeper and Lucy bit his shoulder when he reached just the right spot in her insides.

“N-Naatsuuu I think I’m gonna…” She grunted when she reached her release, her inner walls tightening around him leading him too to his release. He kissed her moans as his seed spilled inside of her, leaving a white, sticky mess in her pink sheets.

* * *

 

A warm, fuzzy feeling of quietness filled Lucy as Natsu laid beside her, his index finger trailing invisible patterns in the skin of her hip while he looked at her with love filled eyes and a goofy smile on his face.

“I fucking love you Lucy” He said suddenly. She blushed, but smiled nevertheless, and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you Natsu.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides under her Tweety Bird blancket* H-how was it? Awful, kind of good? Please let me know- not, maybe not. Reviews scare me u.u  
> Al least you read it, and I love you for that :3  
> If you know about some good nalu fanfics that have A LOT of lemon, please tell me, I love thos dorks and I can't seem to find anything good lately TTwTT  
> Well... Bye, I guess, I hope we see each other again ewe


End file.
